This invention relates to a control arm for a vehicle. More particularly, it relates to a forged lower control arm for light trucks such as pickup trucks, as well as a process for producing the control arm.
It is known in the prior art to provide lower control arms for light trucks. These assist in controlling the steering of the vehicle. They are produced by the fabrication of sheet metal stampings. Such sheet metal stamped control arms have limited capabilities. As examples, they are not rugged so as to withstand demanding applications such as heavy duty off-the-road use as one encounter with a pickup truck. Also, their design in utilizing a closed sheet of metal tends to collect unwanted debris such as mud and stones. This can cause problems in operating the vehicle.
Thus, there is a need for a control arm which is more durable than those previously produced, as well as one which will not accumulate debris.